


Somewhere Safe(er)

by Paintably



Series: quackity needs a break [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Tommy trusts Quackity a bit more because of the previous fic, in a minor way, no beta we die like everyone but techno in skywars, schlatt is a meanie (and crazy), they are a great duo and you can fight me on this, tommy and niki are here to help, wilbur is paranoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintably/pseuds/Paintably
Summary: Quackity was just so, so, so done with Schlatt’s shit. He didn’t fucking care anymore. Seething inside, he silently grabbed his bow and aimed it at Schlatt, who had already turned back to continue tearing down the white house.The arrow whizzed through the air, missing Schlatt’s head by only a few centimeters. It collided with the stone wall behind him and clattered to the ground. Schlatt wordlessly shifted to face Quackity, a sinister look in his eyes.His snarl morphed into a wide grin as he barked out a laugh. “So! Flatty Patty’s finally taking some fucking action! Heh, too bad it won’t do you any good now, though.”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit
Series: quackity needs a break [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Somewhere Safe(er)

**Author's Note:**

> no respawn au

“Fuck you. No literally fuck you, dude. I’m fucking done,” Quackity spat out. “Go find yourself a new vice president.”

Schlatt just rolled his eyes in response. “Yeah yeah just get off my fucking property already. We all know you’re too much of a pussy to even attack me,” he snarked.

Quackity was just so, so, _so_ done with Schlatt’s shit. He didn’t fucking care anymore. Seething inside, he silently grabbed his bow and aimed it at Schlatt, who had already turned back to continue tearing down the white house.

The arrow whizzed through the air, missing Schlatt’s head by only a few centimeters. It collided with the stone wall behind him and clattered to the ground. Schlatt wordlessly shifted to face Quackity, a sinister look in his eyes.

His snarl morphed into a wide grin as he barked out a laugh. “So! Flatty Patty’s finally taking some fucking action! Heh, too bad it won’t do you any good _now_ , though.”

Schlatt stomped towards Quackity menacingly, each step echoing off the partially destroyed walls. The former vice president took a step back in response but held his ground, grabbing another arrow.

Branding an axe from his inventory, the look in Schlatt’s eyes became more crazed. “Y’know, I was gonna just let you leave to, I dunno, fuck off into the woods or something,” he sneered. “But now, I want you gone FOR GOOD!”

Quackity fired his second arrow, but Schlatt struck it midair, breaking it in two. Before Quackity could react Schlatt lunged at him with a swing of his axe. A horrid, searing pain suddenly appeared in Quackity’s chest, causing him to let out a ringing scream.

Quackity fell to the ground harshly, the wind getting knocked out of him. He clutched his chest with one arm and looked up at Schlatt in horror. The president put a hand to his face and threw back his head in bone-chilling laughter. With a crooked smile, he raised his axe.

“Bye-bye, Quackity!”

Out of nowhere, an arrow lodged itself into Schlatt’s shoulder. He hissed in pain, grabbing the wound with his free hand. Quackity looked in the direction of where the arrow came from just in time to see that an ender pearl was rapidly approaching them.

With a familiar _vwoop_ sound and a flash of light, none other than Tommy appeared. He barreled into Schlatt with his shield, sending the president tumbling down the hill. Quackity stared at the rebel in utter shock. “Tommy!?” he breathed.

Tommy whipped around to face Quackity. “Big Q!” he shouted as he took off sprinting towards him. As soon as he was close, Tommy outstretched a hand. “Big Q we gotta get out of here!” he yelled in a panicked voice.

In hindsight, Quackity was about to make a pretty big decision. But in the moment, there was really only one option. He took Tommy’s hand and was subsequently pulled to his feet. Keeping hold of Quackity’s hand, Tommy hurriedly threw another ender pearl over the hill behind the white house, and a few seconds later they were both teleported into the woods.

They both breathed heavily, still bewildered from what just happened. Now out of imminent danger, the pain from Quackity’s wound finally caught up to him. He groaned, clutching his chest even harder as he felt his knees start to go weak. In response, Tommy quickly draped one of Quackity’s arms over his shoulders, letting the other lean on him for support.

“C’mon Big Q, we got to get you somewhere safe,” Tommy stated.

They walked wordlessly for a minute, Quackity attempting to suppress the small grunts he let out with every step. Eventually, though, he found he had to break the silence. “...Why are you even helping me? Aren’t we enemies?”

Tommy snorted as he looked over at Quackity. “Really, Big Q? Schlatt just tried to murder you - are you really still on his side now?”

With that question, the reality of his situation finally clicked fully in his head. “Heh, I guess not,” Quackity muttered. He glanced ahead of them, then back to Tommy. “Where are you taking me anyway?”

Tommy grew quiet, seemingly mulling something over. After a few moments, he nodded to himself, and with a serious look in his eyes he replied, “To Pogtopia.”

* * *

Through a hidden door and down a spiral staircase, Quackity entered Pogtopia for the first time. Beams, bridges, and lanterns decorated the ravine, giving the place an industrial feel. A few rooms were mined out of the stone walls. It wasn’t exactly what Quackity expected their base to be, and yet it seemed like a fitting home for a (literally) underground group of rebels.

No one else was in the center of the ravine at the moment, so Tommy called out, “Niki! I need some help here!”

Niki exited from one of the various rooms a few seconds later. “What is Tom-” she started, but then cut herself off with a loud gasp. “Oh my goodness!” she exclaimed, immediately sprinting towards the stairs.

She soon climbed up and reached the two boys. “What happened?” she asked, worry seeping into her voice.

“We’ll explain soon, just help me get him down first,” Tommy replied. Niki quietly nodded. She took Quackity’s other arm, and the two of them slowly helped him down the stairs.

Once on solid ground, Niki let go of Quackity and went ahead into the room she came out of earlier. Tommy and Quackity soon followed suit. The room seemed fairly new; on the right was an empty bed and on the left was… Tubbo. He was all bandaged up and sleeping soundly in another bed. A different kind of pain panged in Quackity’s chest, but he was also relieved that Tubbo was alright.

Carefully, Tommy helped Quackity onto the free bed. Niki soon came back over, bandages in hand. Tommy stepped back and propped himself up against the wall to let Niki start tending to Quackity. Gently, she removed his now-bloody shirt, then started wrapping the bandages around his chest.

Quackity had mostly been looking down at the ground since he entered Pogtopia, but he now decided to tilt his head up to look Niki in the eyes. In response, she gave him a small but warm smile. “The wound isn’t too deep, you’re gonna be fine,” she said softly.

Quackity was dumbfounded. Just the other day, she had been glaring daggers at him and Schlatt as she wailed and screamed over Tubbo’s supposed death. And yet here she was, smiling at him while she bandaged him up. Did she just pity him? Or did she sense his discomfort on that stage and the anger that still loomed around him from his fight with Schlatt?

His thoughts, however, were cut short when a voice from the entrance of the room yelled, “Wh- _Quackity!?_ ”

The three of them all turned to face the owner of the voice. Wilbur stood in the doorway, confusion spread across his face. “Why is _he_ here?” he demanded.

Tommy pushed himself off the wall and quickly took a few steps forward. “Wilbur let me explain, he-”

“Tommy,” Wilbur interrupted, “Tommy I know that he brought Tubbo back to you, but that doesn’t mean that you can let him into our base! What if- he could’ve just done that to trick you into trusting him!”

“Wilbur, please calm down,” Niki said hurriedly.

“No,” he replied sternly, “He’s _literally_ the _vice president_ , we can’t let him be here!”

Tommy took a few more steps forward, balling his fists. “Yeah, and Schlatt _literally_ just tried to _murder him!_ There’s no way we're throwing him out now!”

A heavy silence fell over the room. Niki put a hand over her mouth and Wilbur stared at Quackity with wide eyes, perhaps only now registering the fresh bandages on his chest.

Wilbur let out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair, then looked back up at Tommy. “Explain everything that happened, in detail,” he ordered.

Tommy nodded and explained what he saw as quickly as he could. Quackity listened in silence, occasionally nodding to confirm what Tommy was saying. Once he was done, Tommy looked directly at Wilbur. “Do you understand why I brought him here now?”

“...I do,” Wilbur sighed, “But it still wasn’t the best idea to bring him _here_. Just because he’s not with Schlatt anymore doesn’t mean that he’ll be on our side now.”

Tommy turned back to face Quackity. “Well, we should probably get that info from the big man himself.”

All eyes were on him now. Quackity took a moment to collect his thoughts, then responded, “Schlatt is a dick. I made that deal with him ‘cause I thought he would be a better president, but boy was I wrong,” he chuckled darkly. “He constantly undermined me and never listened to a fucking word I said. He’s gone completely power crazy! I… I wanna overthrow him. I wanna overthrow Schlatt and take power back.”

A big grin formed on Tommy’s face. Conversely, Wilbur walked up to Quackity with a complex mix of emotions on his face. “So, you want to join us?” he questioned.

“...Yes. I’ll join Pogtopia,” Quackity declared.

Despite just gaining an ally, the expression on Wilbur’s face did not change. “Very well,” he muttered, then walked back to the entrance of the room. He mumbled something else under his breath, then disappeared from sight.

Well, that was certainly odd. Quackity glanced at Tommy and Niki, who both looked worried. “Er…,” Tommy hesitated, “Don’t mind him. He… hasn’t exactly been in the best state of mind since we got exiled. If he does anything weird, just stick with me, okay?”

Quackity nodded quietly. “Anyway!” Tommy said, bouncing back from the tense atmosphere, “Welcome to the gang Big Q! If you’re feeling up to it tomorrow, I’ll show you around the place.”

“Tomorrow may still be a bit too soon,” Niki interjected worriedly.

“Well then I’ll give you the tour in two days!” Tommy affirmed.

Niki sighed, but Quackity couldn’t help but chuckle at Tommy’s enthusiasm. There was a heaviness that hung over the ravine, but compared to Manburg, he could tell that the people here actually had the drive to do _something_. It gave him a sense of hope that things may actually get better. Maybe, just maybe.

He looked at Tommy with a grin on his face. “I’ll look forward to it.”

* * *

Tubbo, who had woken up when Wilbur started yelling, smiled to himself. _Maybe Quackity isn’t all that bad,_ he thought as he drifted back to sleep.

Techno, who had heard the yelling from his farm, decided that he didn’t have time to get involved in any character arcs right now and simply continued to tend to his beloved potatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> in other news, if Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, or Quackity are the traitors I'm gonna riot. I can see them leaving Pogtopia, but joining Schlatt? No, just no.


End file.
